The Chosen Ones
by cflat
Summary: AU HP. Just when Buffy thought the big threat was gone, another arises. But this time is isn’t Buffy or any of the Slayers who can destroy it. It’s her adopted brother, Harry Potter, who is the “Chosen One” for this upcoming battle. Will Harry be able


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Nor do I own the characters from Harry Potter. The only characters I do own are any original characters that I might cook up.

Takes place one year after _Chosen_.

Summary: AU HP. Just when Buffy thought the big threat was gone, another arises. But this time is isn't Buffy or any of the Slayers who can destroy it. It's her adopted brother, Harry Potter, who is the "Chosen One" for this upcoming battle. Will Harry be able to get rid of the dark lord, or will the entire wizarding world suffer if he doesn't?

Spoilers: This story will be slightly different then what was in the challenge, as I'm having this story take place after Chosen. For Harry Potter, it's all going to be AU. It's technically AU for Buffy, too, but the main stuff that happened on the show had the same results in here, also.

* * *

Author's note: This fanfic is based on a challenge made by Wintred at Twisting the Hellmouth.

Prophecy Family

The Dursley's are stupid. They know that anyone who is around the baby Harry Potter for to long is bound to get 'blown up'. So, they do the only thing they can think to do, they ditch him in LA while their on a family vacation. Lucky for baby Harry, the PTB are looking out for him and he gets adopted into the family where the Powers feel he will be the protected until it's time for him to fulfill his destiny. So, congratulations Buffy, you've got a new baby brother to protect.

It isn't until at least fourteen years later, when Harry is sixteen, does Dumbledore and the others discover that Harry is alive. He's living on the Hellmouth with both Buffy and Dawn and no one, not even Giles, knows that he is actually The Boy Who Lived. However, when it becomes public knowledge in the Wizarding World that Harry Potter is alive and in Sunnydale, the Scoobies and Order of the Phoenix have to find a way to protect and train this now young man who never knew he was anyone special in a family of very special people.

* * *

**The Chosen Ones: Abandonment and Adoption**

_It was a perfect plan,_ Vernon Dursley thought happily as the taxicab he and his family were in sped down the busy Los Angeles highway. _A perfect plan. We're finally free!_

Vernon Dursley and his wife, Petunia and Dudley, his son, were on vacation in Los Angeles. Well, Petunia's nephew, two-in-a-half year old Harry Potter, was with them, also, but Vernon didn't count him as family. Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter had been murdered about a year and a half ago by some freak of nature. Vernon didn't know exactly how they had died, nor did he care. All he knew about the Potter's was that they were magical freaks who got killed for some reason or another. And soon after they had died, he and Petunia got landed with their nephew. Both he and Petunia had a very strong dislike for anything dealing with magic, and they didn't want their son mixing with their kind. It was also magic that got Petunia's parents killed. Both he and Petunia had decided long ago that if they kept the kid and raised him like they promised, then eventually he, Petunia, and Dudley might go up in a bang. So, he and Petunia came up with a plan to get rid of the kid. They dropped him off at some church, and then he, Petunia, and Dudley were on their way out of Los Angeles.

Some part of Vernon couldn't believe he and Petunia got away with abandoning the kid; he half expected some of the freaks to suddenly appear when Petunia dropped the kid off at the church. But nothing out of the ordinary happened. Vernon allowed himself to grin. _We're free at last! _

* * *

"Well, aren't you a sweet boy," Joyce Summers said to her new adopted son, Harry Potter Summers, as she tickled him in the stomach. Harry giggled. "Yes, you are."

She and her husband, Hank, had just adopted Harry and were on their way home with him. She couldn't wait to introduce Harry to her five-year-old biological daughter, Buffy. A friend of hers had told Joyce about Harry- how he was abandoned at a church with nothing but the clothes he wore, and the note in his pocket with his name on, and after a few months of trying to find any relatives, he was put up for adoption. When Joyce saw him for the first time, she fell for him completely. She had somehow convinced Hank to adopt Harry, and now they were taking Harry home with them for the first time.

"Buffy," Joyce called to her daughter when she came in the house. Buffy had stayed home with a babysitter while She and Hank had to get Harry. "Come and see your new brother."

* * *

Please review! I'm not sure exactly when the next chapter will be up. It may be a while, but if people review, it may make me want to write the next chapter quicker.

Oh, and I don't know how the adoption process goes, so if I got anything wrong or anything, please forgive me.


End file.
